Problem: $ -\dfrac{2}{5} - 4\% - \dfrac{5}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} = -0.4$ $ -4\% = -\dfrac{4}{100} = -0.04 $ $ -\dfrac{5}{4} = -1.25$ Now we have: $ -0.4 - 0.04 - 1.25 = {?} $ $ -0.4 - 0.04 - 1.25 = -1.69 $